


What about that date?

by Panda_malfoy_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Sectumsempra Scene | Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's Duel in the Bathroom, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-War, Powerful Harry Potter, Secret Relationship, Spy Draco Malfoy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: After the war was won Harry didn't give a damn about exposing their relationship.Dms are open on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	What about that date?

The tears on Draco's face had made Harry's stomach twist. After the Triwizard 'incident Draco had came across a crying Harry and had comforted him. And they had formed a fragile friendship. But after Sirius's death he refused to talk to him and blamed him for everything. 

But now as he saw Draco look at him with those grey depthless eyes he could see the frustation and the fear. He never felt so guilty before and couldn't take it anymore. He dropped his wand and embraced Draco. He held him tight, patting his head and whispering sorry as Draco let out small whimpers. He held him through the night waiting for tomorrow when they could talk again. 

He woke up to blond hair that shimmered in the sunshine from the bathroom's window.He knew he couldn't and he shouldn't deny his feelings any longer.He smiled and tried to get up but then felt his leg was cramped. Draco had woken up and and was looking up at Harry a bit surprised. 

Harry looked at his grey eyes and held out his hand. He knew they would talk about it but he knew this meant something more to them than words. Draco blinked and stared at his hand before reaching out to hold it and smiled warily. 

"Oh Draco! I'm so sorry! "  
"Potter.. "  
"I.. I've been so foolish! "  
"Yea you've been. "  
"I'm an idiot! "  
"Understatement."  
"I... I'm so sorry I ignored you! "  
"Yea that hurt. "  
"Draco... I"  
"No you had the right to suspect me... "  
"NO! Not after everything you did for me. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. "  
"Well it will take sometime. "  
"I.. "  
"Well I guess 3 seconds are enough for now. "  
"For now? "  
"Yes Potter. We have a war to fight and you'll be needing my help but remember you'll only be forgiven completely only after you take out for a date. "  
"A date? "  
"Yes, after the war of course. "  
"Of course. "  
"Now, there are more important things we need to talk about."  
"About what? "  
"The war Potter and how we are going to kill that Noseless cretin! "  
"We? "  
"Of course we, have you not been listening to me? "  
"No I have! "  
"Yea what did I say? "   
".... Date?.... "  
"You oaf! "  
"Hey! "  
"Is Granger the only one with brains? "  
"Hermione is brilliant. "  
"Yes and I suppose I'll be needing to talk with her! "  
"Yea but the date? "   
"After the war you oaf! And only if you want to be properly forgiven. "  
"Okay! "  
"I need to go now and get a good hour's bath, can't believe the first time we slept together was in the bathroom's floor! "  
"Sl... Slept.. Together.. "  
"You must learn to speak in proper sentence the next time we meet. "  
"Next time? "  
"Yes, bye now Potter. "

Draco gave a small peck on a bewildered Harry's cheek and got up. With a small smirk on his lips he winked and gracefully walked as if it was Harry who had been crying last night. Harry sat there shocked for a while until he was able to comprehend what had happened. And he knew what he needed to do. 

"MIONE!!! "

~after the war was over~

Harry tried to get away from the crowd congratulating him in search for Draco. The last time he had seen the blond, he was with his family and Harry didn't think he was ready to meet the family. 

One would think the saviour would be less nervous about a date after he won a war. He wiped his sweaty hands on the hem of his sweater as his green eyes searched for grey ones. All of a certain he felt a tap on his shoulder and smile crossed his face when he turned back to meet the grey eyes. 

Overwhelmed looking into those grey eyes which held so many precious memories he hugged Draco who hugged him back. And damn the consequences he just won a war! He lifted his lips to meet Draco's soft ones and had a passionate 'We survived the war snog'. 

"What about that date? "  
"Kissing before the date Potter? "  
"I'm feeling bold. So? "  
"Well if you could talk with the Aurors then I'll be free by next week I suppose. "  
"And what about now? "  
"Oh can't do now, I have an appointment with one of those Aurors. "  
"Well I'm sure they won't mind rescheduling? "  
"If you ask they won't. "  
"Well a good use of my power I suppose. "  
"Yes a good yse after all. "  
"Let's go Draco. "  
"Just tell me where Darling. "<3


End file.
